Miracle in Our Life
by Kuro Kid
Summary: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, dan Choi Jinri. Mereka adalah sahabat sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? Dan bagaimana kehidupan mereka, ketika sosok 'malaikat' hadir ditengah-tengah kehidupan mereka? Chek this out! EXO. Sho-Ai. Typo(s). Official/Crack Pair(s)


Mata tajamnya bergerak kesana-kemari, mengamati beberapa orang yang memakai pakain yang sama dengan miliknya—nihil. Ia tak menemukan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi objek pencariannya. Ia menghela nafas lelah, hampir saja ia memejamkan matanya—sampai sebuah suara mengusiknya.

Suara orang yang menjadi objek pencariannya.

Miracle in Our Life

**Cast: EXO**

**Main Cast: Oh Sehun, Lu Han**

**Pair: Official and Crack pair.**

**(****akan terlihat, seiring berjalannya cerita****)**

**Warning: ****Shonen-Ai/Boys Love****. Typo(s)**

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget, ia mengumpat dalam hati—dan bersumpah akan menendang siapapun orang yang sudah berani mengganggu niatan ia urungkan niatan baiknya—sedikit diragukan memang—ketika mata tajamnya menangkap siluet orang yang sedari tadi ditunggunya. Ia menatap tajam pemuda bersurai coklat yang tengah terkekeh sambil menatap remeh dirinya.

"Sudah puas kau tertawa?"

Pemuda itu berhenti tertawa, ia meletakkan tasnya disamping bangku pemuda tadi, "Ya. Cukup puas. Dan oh, kau terlihat sensitif sekali Tuan Oh."

Pemuda itu mendecih, "Diamlah atau aku akan menendangmu, Kkamjong."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kkamjong itu mendengus, "Lihat. Bahkan kau menganggap serius ucapanku Sehun."

Sehun mendesah lelah, ia lalu bergumam, 'terserah' dan kembali membenamkan kepala pirangnya dibantalan tangannya yang terbalut jas seragam sekolah.

Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongin—atau lebih akrab dipanggil Kai, mereka berdua adalah sahabat semenjak sekolah menengah pertama. Jadi tak heran, jika mereka berdua terlihat begitu akrab—mengingat kini mereka berada di angkatan kedua High School.

Kai mengeluarkan i-Podnya yang selalu setia menemaninya—mengutak-atiknya sebentar sebelum ia tenggelam dalam alunan musik yang mengalun dari i-Podnya.

"Kkamjong." Panggil Sehun. Kai hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan alunan musik di i-Podnya.

Kai mengernyit ketika ia menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu tak bersuara semenjak ia memanggilnya. Ia pun melepaskan headphonenya dan menatap sahabatnya yang tengah terdiam menatap salju yang turun.

"Indah bukan?"

Sehun menoleh. Ia mendapati sahabatnya itu kini tengah menatap objek yang sama dengannya. Butiran salju putih yang turun ke bumi.

"Cukup indah." Jawabnya. Kai menghela nafas. Ia tau Sehun tengah menyimpan sebuah masalah. Hei, ia sudah cukup lama menjadi sahabat dari pemuda albino itu.

Ia menyentuh pundak Sehun, "Kau bisa cerita padaku jika kau memang ada masalah. Kita sahabat bukan?"

—sahabat?

Sehun tersenyum miris. Oh memang apa lagi yang kau harapkan tuan Oh?

Kepala pirangnya menggeleng, mengisyaratkan pada Kai bahwa ia tak memiliki masalah.

Ya, ia memang berbohong. Tapi berbohong untuk kebaikan ada baiknya kan? Ia tak mungkin bercerita pada Kai, bahwa pemuda berkulit tan itulah yang menjadi dari sumber masalahnya—masalah hatinya.

**.-.-.**

"Kau terlihat bodoh jika hanya terdiam menatap keluar."

Sehun menoleh, ia mendapati seorang gadis bersurai sebahu yang tengah bersedekap menatapnya.

"Belum pulang? Menunggu Jongin?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Sahabat yang sangat baik. Kau rela pulang terlambat hanya karena menunggu si hitam itu yang sekarang sedang sibuk menjalani hukumannya." Ucap gadis itu sambil duduk dibangku yang berada tepat didepan bangku Sehun.

Sehun menatap tajam sosok gadis didepannya, "Bukankah kau seharusnya juga mendapatkan hukuman?"

Gadis itu terkekeh, ia menyibakkan rambutnya—bangga, "Kau tau, kuasa seorang Student Council."

Sehun mendecih, Student Council. Sudah pasti tidak akan terbantahkan dan akan selalu benar. Sudah menjadi hukum alam.

Dan tentang Kai yang mendapatkan hukuman, itu karena Kai lupa membawa buku tugasnya yang memang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari ini. Dan berkat kebaikan hati seorang Mr. Park, Kai harus menerima detensi sepulang sekolah. Sungguh guru yang sangat menyayangi muridnya.

"Kau sendiri belum pulang?" tanya Sehun pada gadis yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya itu.

Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel dan menatap Sehun sejenak, "Aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Jongin."

Sehun mengernyit heran? Urusan? Sejak kapan gadis ini memiliki urusan dengan Kai? apalagi sampai rela menungguinya menyelesaikan detensi.

"Jika kau tanya, ada apa urusan apa aku dengan Jongin, kau tak usah khawatir. Aku sama sekali tak berminat dengan manusia berkulit gelap itu." Ucapnya.

"Berhentilah menjadi seorang cenayang Jinri." Sungut Sehun.

Jinri—gadis itu—terkekeh, "Aku bukan cenayang asal kau tau."

Sehun terdiam, ia mengabaikan gadis itu. Lebih baik ia fokus pada pemandangan diluar kelas, atau ponselnya jika perlu. Jinri pun sama dengan Sehun, ia kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali ia tersenyum. Sehun tak mengerti dan tak ingin mengerti alasan mengapa gadis itu tersenyum seperti sambil menatap ponselnya.

BRAK

"Sialan. Mr. Park benar-benar tak tau kata kasihan!" teriak seseorang begitu ia membuka pintu ruang kelas dengan kasar. Pemuda itu—Kai—berjalan dengan penuh emosi, wajahnya terlihat ditekuk. Ia menatap nyalang Jinri yang tengah duduk santai sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya! Kau! Kenapa kau bisa bebas dari detensi?!" teriak Kai sambil menunjuk Jinri.

Jinri menatap Kai bingung, lalu kemudian ia tersenyum, "Kuasa Student Council."

"Cih, seenaknya." Umpat Kai. Ia menyambar tasnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jinri dan—jangan lupakan Sehun yang sedari tadi menatapnya bingung.

Sehun pun segera bangkit untuk mengejar Kai yang sepertinya sudah berniat untuk pulang tanpa mengajaknya yang telah lama menunggu. Namun ia terhenti diambang pintu ketika ia menyadari bahwa Jinri tak berlari mengejar Kai.

"Kau tak mengejarnya?" tanya Sehun. Jinri mengangkat alisnya, "Mengejarnya? Tidak terimakasih. Degan moodnya yang seperti itu bisa-bisa ia menendangku. Sebaiknya kau mengejarnya sebelum ia menendang siapa saja orang yang mengusiknya."

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan segera mengejar sosok sahabatnya yang tengah mengumpat kesal sepanjang koridor sekolah.

Jinri yang melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, "Dasar orang-orang tidak peka."

**.-.-.**

Sehun mengeratkan syal yang melingkar indah di leher jenjangnya. Cuaca yang begitu buruk seakan bisa membunuhnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan dinginnya udara musim dingin meskipun ia sudah mengenakan syal tebal dan coat. Sehun menghela nafas, terlihat kepulan asap keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya menuju sekolah. Lebih baik ia berada didalam ruang kelasnya yang hangat daripada harus kedinginan diluar dan menunggu Kai yang tak jelas kapan munculnya. Dalam hati Sehun berjanji, akan melemparkan Jongin dari lantai keempat jika ia mendengar alasan bahwa pemuda tan itu terlambat bangun.

Seorang sahabat yang baik bukan?

Sehun berjalan menuju lokernya, melepas coat dan syalnya, melipatnya dengan rapi dan menyimpannya didalam loker. Ia abaikan beberapa tatapan dari siswi-siswi yang terus menatapnya sambil membicarakannya dengan teman-temannya.

Membicarakan dalam arti positif tentu saja.

Memangnya siapa yang tidak kenal seorang Oh Sehun? Pemuda tampan nyaris sempurna namun memiliki hati sedingin es. Semua murid di Seoul Art School pasti sudah mengenal Sehun. Bisa dipastikan, lebih dari 90% siswi disini merupakan penggemarnya, sisanya? Penggemar Kim Jongin.

Mendapatkan sisa terkadang cukup menyenangkan.

Sehun berjalan kekelasnya dengan santai—tetap dengan tatapan mata tajam nan menusuk—menghiraukan beberapa jeritan tertahan yang ia dengar. Begitu ia sampai di kelasnya, ia langsung masuk dan mendudukkan dirinya dibangku kesayangannya, bangku yang terletak di deretan paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela.

Ia meraih i-Podnya dan mulai memasang headphone miliknya—mendengarkan musik. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati alunan musik yang terdengar disertai hembusan angin musim dingin yang berhembus dari jendela disebelahnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika sebutir salju masuk kedalam kelasnya dan jatuh dimatanya. Otomatis salju itu meleleh, sedikit membasahi parasnya—membuatnya terlihat seperti menangis.

"Aku benci musim dingin." Gumamnya.

Pemuda pirang itu benci musim dingin—ralat,

Sangat benci.

Sehun membenci segala hal yang berbau musim dingin. Segalanya. Salju putih yang turun, hembusan anginnya bahkan suasananya.

"Pagi Sehun-_ah."_ Sapa sebuah suara yang terdengar halus dan lembut. Sehun hanya mengangguk, ia tak berniat menjawabnya karena ia tau orang yang menyapanya itu bukan sahabatnya, Kim Jongin—tapi sepupu perempuannya, Choi Jinri.

"Jongin belum datang? Kau tidak berangkat bersamanya?" tanya Jinri. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku disebelah Sehun—yang otomatis membuat beberapa siswi disana menatap nyalang dan—iri pada sosok Jinri yang dengan tenang bisa berdekatan dengan pemuda itu tanpa mendapatkan penolakan dari sang pemuda.

Jinri pun tak menghiraukan tatapan nyalang teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Terkadang, untuk menjadi sahabat dari seorang Oh Sehun—dan juga sepupu dari Kim Jongin—membuatnya memiliki banyak _haters._

Sehun melepaskan headphone miliknya dan menatap Jinri yang tengah menatap jengah sekumpulan siswi yang juga tengah menatap mereka, "Tidak. Aku berani bertaruh jika Kai bangun kesiangan."

Gadis itu menatap Sehun bingung, "Oh, jangan katakan padaku kau sempat menungguinya di halte?"

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan. Jinri menghela nafas lelah, "Dasar bodoh."

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek, ia hampir saja berlalu dari sana jika saja sebuah pemikirian tak mampir kedalam otak jeniusnya, 'Untuk apa Jinri selalu mencari Kai?'

"Sebenarnya kau ini punya urusan apa dengan Kai?" tanyanya. Ia sedikit merutuk ketika ia mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari gadis itu. Oh Tuhan, sekarang Sehun merasa ia seperti seseorang yang khawatir jika kekasihnya akan selingkuh.

"—Maksudku, kau selalu mencari Kai. Memangnya kau tak bisa menghubungi ponselnya?" ucap Sehun menambahkan. Jinri mengangguk paham, gadis itu beranjak dari duduknya—lama-lama ia merasa jengah mendapati dirinya ditatapi tajam oleh para penggemar Sehun.

"Ponsel Jongin tidak aktif. Aku tidak tau apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu. Sudahlah, aku akan menunggunya diluar saja. Lama-lama aku bisa mati jika terus ditatapi oleh para penggemarmu." Ucapnya santai sambil berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Sehun—mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sehun yang dilayangkan untuknya.

Sepeninggal gadis itu, Sehun kembali sendiri. Ia hanya menatap keluar jendela—ia sudah tidak berselera lagi mendengarkan musik. Pemuda itu sama sekali tak berminat untuk ikut bergabung diantara gerombolan siswa yang tengah bercanda bersama.

Seperti itu lah Sehun.

Ia merupakan seorang pemuda yang anti-sosial. Ia menganggap apa gunanya memiliki teman banyak, jika mereka semua tidak benar-benar ingin menjadi temanmu. Teman—atau mungkin—sahabatnya hanya ada dua.

Kim Jongin,

dan,

Choi Jinri.

Sedikit spesial untuk Jinri memang. Gadis itu tak pernah tertarik untuk dekat dengan Sehun—bahkan meliriknya pun Jinri sungkan. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hanya karena ia sepupu dari Kim Jongin—yang menurutnya—sangat manja dan menyebalkan itu, dirinya bisa dekat dengan Sehun. Diam-diam, Jinri selalu memperhatikan bagaimana kedua pemuda itu berinteraksi, bagaimana kedua pemuda itu saling melengkapi dalam persahabatan. Kai selalu saja menariknya, saat Kai dan Sehun akan ada acara, hal itu membuat dirinya menjadi semakin dekat dengan Sehun dan perlahan menjadi sahabatnya.

Lagipula, Sehun tak merasa terganggu dengan Jinri. Menurut Sehun, gadis itu tak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang selalu berusaha mendekatinya, bahkan Jinri bersikap acuh kepadanya. Setidaknya sikap itulah yang membuatnya nyaman bersahabat dengannya.

Sedangkan untuk Kai? maaf saja, terlalu rumit untuk menjelaskan bagaimana awal mula persahabatan mereka.

"YA! KAU SERIUS?"

Sehun mengernyit ketika ia mendengar pekikan dari seseorang diluar kelas. Bukan, ia bukan merasa asing—ia sangat tau dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara yang baru saja terdengar. Ia hanya... bingung?

BRAK

Kelas yang tadinya bising itu kini sunyi. Jinri masuk kedalam kelas setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu kelas dengan kasar. Ia menatap nyalang siswi-siswi yang mencibirnya. Dibelakang gadis itu, seorang pemuda berkulit tan mengekorinya—meminta penjelasan.

"Kau tidak bercanda kan? Hei, ini tidak lucu Sulli-_ah_." Ucap suara itu—Kai. Ia sedikit memukul meja Jinri yang berjarak dua meja dari tempat duduk Sehun—yang secara tidak langsung membuat Sehun bisa mendengar percakapan mereka.

Jinri menghela nafas, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada Kai, "Memangnya _Eomma _tidak memberitahumu? Kemarin aku menungguimu untuk ikut menjemputnya, tapi melihat moodmu yang sedang buruk—ya aku tidak jadi mengajakmu."

Kai mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia mengembalikan ponsel milik gadis itu, "_Eomma_ku sedang tidak dirumah, dan aku yakin pasti _Ahjumma_ hanya memberitahu_ Eomma_ku. Dan kau seharusnya tau, aku SANGAT ingin bertemu dengannya."

Gadis itu menatap sinis pemuda yang kini tengah—berakting—terpuruk, "Jangan berlebihan Jongin. Kau pikir seberapa luas Seoul itu? Kau bisa menemuinya sepulang sekolah."

"Menemui siapa? Tapi maaf saja, Kai sudah ada janji denganku." Sela Sehun. Ia mulai bergabung dalam percakapan kedua saudara itu.

"Ya! Sejak kapan aku memiliki janji denganmu?" sinis Kai. Sehun menatap nyalang pemuda itu, "Sejak detik ini—mungkin."

Kai terlihat kesal, ia hampir saja menendang Sehun jika saja Jinri tidak menyentuh pundaknya dan mengatakan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lupakan—lengkap dengan senyum 'manis'.

"Kau tidak memiliki janji dengan siapapun hari ini, kecuali dengan Mr. Park. Jangan lupakan kalau detensi masih belum berakhir sepupuku."

**.-.-.**

Sehun menendang kaleng minuman yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kesal. Ya. Ia memang tengah kesal.

Musnah sudah rencananya untuk mengajak Kai bermain berdua di _Game Center_ lalu mengajaknya untuk menemaninya mencari _CD_ yang—mungkin—bisa mereka gunakan untuk latihan menari. Semua ini gara-gara Mr. Park, atau ia bisa menyalahkan sepupu sahabatnya—yang juga sahabatnya?—karena sudah mengingatkan Kai pada detensinya yang belum berakhir.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan seorang diri ditengah musim dingin yang ia benci. Menyusuri jalan sembari mengingat-ingat nama _Book Store_ langganannya yang sudah lama tak pernah ia kunjungi.

Entahlah, padahal tujuan awalnya adalah untuk membeli _CD,_ namun entah mengapa ia sedang ingin berkunjung ke _Book Store_. Melihat beberapa komik mungkin bisa menyegarkan pikirannya? Lagipula, jarak _Book Store_ dan toko musik langganannya hanya berjarak tiga bangunan, sebuah toko kue, sebuah toko pernak-pernik dan sebuah bangunan yang tak terpakai.

Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa bangunan yang terpakai itu kini sudah menjelma menjadi sebuah... toko bunga?

Sehun membaca palang nama yang terpajang ditoko itu.

_Flowers of Heaven's_.

Dalam hati Sehun tertawa, nama konyol macam apa itu? Bunga Surga? Jangan bercanda.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan saja toko asing itu, Sehun segera melangkah menuju _Book Store_. Ia harus menelan niatannya untuk memborong komik keluaran baru ketika ia melihat tulisan 'Closed' yang terpajang cantik di pintu masuk. Sehun menghela nafas, ia pun memutar langkahnya menuju toko musik dan mendapati hal yang sama. Toko itu pun juga tutup.

Hei, lelucon macam apa ini?

Dengan kesal Sehun pun segera menjauh pergi dari depan toko itu, sampai sebuah lengan kecil menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Anu—itu maaf, tokoku baru saja buka. Jika kau berkenan kau bisa mampir ketokoku." Ucap pemilik lengan itu. Sehun menatap sosok itu dingin—dan juga bingung.

Pemilik lengan mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung—mungkin ia sedikit takut dengan pandangan Sehun, "Ah, ini untukmu. Anggap saja perkenalan. Maaf menganggu waktumu."

Sehun menatap setangkai mawar putih yang kini berada digenggamannya. Mata tajamnya terus mengawasi orang yang baru saja memberikannya benda ini.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki tubuh mungil dan bersurai _caramel_. Wajahnya sangat manis—dan cantik. Bahkan Sehun akui, gadis itu adalah gadis tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Mata Sehun tak pernah lepas dari sosok gadis itu yang kini tengah membagikan bunga mawar kepada setiap pejalan kaki yang melintas di depan toko bunganya.

Oh jadi gadis itu pemilik toko bunga dengan nama konyol itu?

Tunggu—

—hah?

.-.-.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian 'bunga mawar' itu. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun merasa sedikit tertarik dengan gadis penjual bunga itu.

Jangan salah paham, Sehun hanya sedikit tertarik. Ingat, hanya sedikit.

Sejak kejadian itu pula, maka resmi sudah masa detensi seorang Kim Jongin berakhir.

Dan Sehun pun sudah akan memulai rencananya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabatnya. Jika saja, sahabatnya tidak menjadi sosok yang selalu uring-uringan—dan juga tidak bersikap aneh, termasuk Jinri.

Maksudnya, Jinri dan Kai selalu membicarakan hal yang tak Sehun mengerti. Sehun berulang kali berusaha untuk bertanya, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, namun baik Kai, maupun Jinri selalu mengabaikannya. Hal yang tidak dipahami Sehun adalah, mereka selalu mengucapkan kata '_gege'_ dan 'China'. Hei memangnya mereka berdua merencanakan liburan musim dingin dan natal di China?

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal natal. Natal masih lama.

Abaikan. Tadi itu memang tidak penting. Lagipula untuk apa Sehun memikirkan natal, sementara dirinya lebih memilih berdiam diri dirumah daripada menghabiskan waktu diluar.

Sehun kembali terjebak dalam situasi dimana ia tak tau apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya. Jinri dan Kai masih saja berdebat, tidak peduli akan otak Sehun yang serasa ingin meledak karena tak ada satu hal pun yang ia ketahui.

Tahan amarahmu Sehun.

"Kau yakin? _Gege _sudah tidak berada di China?" tanya Jongin. Ia memakan roti yang baru saja ia beli dari kantin. Walaupun ia dilanda rasa penasaran tinggi, ia tak ingin mengabaikan perutnya yang meronta meminta diisini karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam makan siang.

Jinri mengangguk sambil memakan bekalnya dalam sunyi. Ia memang tipikal orang yang tak suka makan dengan suasana yang berisik.

Sedangkan Sehun?

Tenang saja, seperti biasa, ia hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk para sahabatnya yang kini tengah membicarakan hal aneh.

"Lalu kenapa dia kemari?" tanya Jongin lagi. Jinri berhenti mengunyah, ia terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Entahlah, yang kudengar dari _Eomma,_ _Gege_ datang kemari untuk menemani Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan beasiswa disini. Ia khawatir karena Kyungsoo adalah adik terkecilnya. Kau tau kan? _Gege _sangat protektif kepada adiknya."

Jongin mengangguk, "Kau benar."

Sehun menatap keduanya dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan, lagi-lagi kata '_gege' _dan juga 'China' kembali keluar. Dan ya, siapa lagi orang bernama Kyungsoo?

Pemuda pirang itu hampir akan mematahkan sumpitnya ketika ia merasa bahwa ia satu-satunya orang disini yang tak mengerti apapun tentang percakapan mereka.

Cukup.

Sehun sudah terlalu bersabar.

"Sebenarnya, dari kemarin, apa dan siapa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" ucap Sehun dingin.

Jinri bergidik menatap Sehun, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupunya yang tengah santai menyantap makan siangnya. Kai yang dipandangi oleh Jinri pun kembali menatapnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau saja yang menjelaskan. Aku sedang makan, dan aku tidak suka makan sambil berbicara." Suruh Jinri. Kai mendecih kesal, "Cih, seenaknya."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap Kai, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Kim Jongin?"

Kai terdiam sebentar, lalu memakan rotinya sampai habis—tak lupa meminum susu kotak milik sepupunya hingga habis, dan sontak dihadiahi jitakan dikepala coklatnya. Kai berdehem sebentar, ia menatap Sehun serius.

"Begini, mungkin ini akan sedikit panjang." Ucap Kai—sok—serius.

Jinri mencibir, "Jangan berlebihan."

Kai mengabaikan cibiran sepupunya itu, ia fokus kepada Sehun yang kini nampaknya menunggu penjelasannya.

"Kami membicarakan teman kecil kami dulu di China." Ucap Kai mengawali ceritanya.

Sehun hanya mengernyit heran. Jika hanya teman kecil? Kenapa mereka begitu antusias? Apa mereka sangat merindukan teman masa kecilnya itu?

"Sebenarnya dia bukan hanya sekedar teman masa kecilku dan Sulli. Dia adalah orang yang berulang kali menyelamatkan kami—terutama aku. Kau tau kan? Aku sedikit—yah ceroboh." Ucap Jongin lagi.

"Karena itulah, kami berdua menganggapnya orang yang sangat berarti untuk kami, bahkan aku sendiri lebih mengakuinya sebagai saudaraku dibandingkan dengan si bodoh Jongin ini." Tambah Jinri, seusai ia membereskan kotak bekalnya.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia sedikit paham sekarang, "Jadi, intinya kalian merasa berhutang budi pada orang itu?"

"Begitulah." Ucap Jongin acuh.

"—dan mengenai namanya, orang itu bernama Lu Han."

.-.-.

"Kau berhutang padaku." Sinis Sehun kepada pemuda berkulit tan yang tengah berjalan disampingnya. Disamping pemuda itu juga berdiri seorang gadis tengah memainkan ponselnya dan nampak tak peduli dengan dua orang pemuda yang ribut dengan dunia mereka sendiri.

Ponselnya lebih menarik.

Kai—pemuda tan itu—mencibir, "Hanya sedikit dan kau tak merelakan padaku? Sahabat macam apa kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya malas, "Dan manusia macam apa kau yang bisa melupakan kembali tugas yang diberikan Mr. Park? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih kepadaku. Jikasaja aku tak meminjamkan tugasku, bisa kupastikan kau akan kembali menjalani detensi."

Kai mendecih kesal. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Sehun itu sepenuhnya benar. Ia kembali melupakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Mr. Park karena ia terlalu senang akan datangnya hari ini. Dan ia juga merutuk kepada sepupunya yang dengan seenaknya tidak memberi tahukannya apapun tentang tugas ini.

"Seharusnya kau juga menyalahkan si Nona Student Council itu." Cibirnya.

Jinri yang merasa terusik menatap tajam Kai, "Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Ingin kucongkel?" tantang Kai.

"Aku akan mengadukanmu padanya nanti. Lihat saja." Gumam Jinri. Ia menatap Kai penuh dendam.

Sehun yang merasakan adanya hawa-hawa tak mengenakkan hanya menghela nafas lelah. Dan ia juga tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sebenarnya, ia mengajak Kai untuk pergi ke _Game Center._ Namun entah mengapa, Kai yang biasanya tak pernah menolak ajakannya—dalam segala hal berbau _Game_—menolak ajakannya dan justru mengajak Jinri dan—juga—dirinya untuk mengunjungi orang yang bernama Lu Han.

Jinri sebenarnya tak seantusias Kai. mengingat ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Lu Han itu sebelum Kai, dan hal itu membuat Kai merasa gatal untuk tidak membuang semua koleksi sepatu dan topi milik sepupunya itu.

"Hei, Sulli-_ah,_ bagaimana kalau kita membelikan sesuatu untuknya?" usul Kai. Jinri mengibaskan tangannya tidak setuju, "Seharusnya kau tau lebih dari siapapun, dia tidak akan suka kau menghamburkan uangmu hanya karen ingin membelikannya sesuatu untuknya sebagai ucapan selamat datang."

Kai mengangguk, "Kau benar. Apa boleh buat, kita akan kesana dengan tangan kosong."

Suasana kembali hening.

Sehun tak habis pikir. Bagaimana rupa orang yang sudah sangat berarti untuk kedua sahabatnya itu. Kesampingkan itu, yang lebih tak masuk dalam pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin, ada seseorang yang tidak segan untuk menolak barang yang sudah diberikan padamu hanya karena alasan menghamburkan uang?

Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti.

Pemuda pirang itu merasakan senggolan pelan dari sebelahnya, ia menatap Kai yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau diam?" tanyanya heran.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya, ia mengatakan pada Kai untuk tidak usah memikirkannya. Bagus Oh Sehun, kau sukses membuat Kai merasa lebih bingung dan kini ia tengah berbicara—atau berunding?—dengan sepupu kesayangannya itu.

"Mungkin Sehun tak senang jika kita mengajaknya menemui Lu Han. Sehun kan tidak mengenalnya." Sehun mengernyit ketika mendengar suara Jinri. Oh sekarang ia tau, Kai sedang membicarakan tentang dirinya dengan Jinri.

"Asal kau tau saja Jinri, itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Sinis Sehun.

Jinri mengangkat bahunya acuh dan kembali terfokus kepada ponselnya, "Maaf kalau begitu."

Kai menatap bodoh Sehun yang masih saja menatap tajam sepupunya, "Jika kau menatapnya seperti itu, kau bisa bisa membunuhnya."

"Manusia tidak akan mati hanya karena sebuah tatapan tajam bodoh." Cibir Jinri. Kai menggeram kesal. Ia benar-benar merasa kehabisan kesabaran jika terus bersama dengan Jinri.

Namun, Jinri adalah satu-satunya sepupu yang dekat dengannya—mungkin, Jinri adalah satu-satunya orang dari keluarga besarnya yang mau menemaninya walaupun dirinya terkenal bandel dan juga ceroboh.

"Oh ya, kita akan kemana? Ke apartemennya atau ke toko miliknya?" tanya Kai pada Jinri. Jinri terlihat memasukkan ponselnya kedalam tasnya, "Kurasa ke tokonya saja. Dia tidak akan ada diapartemennya pada siang hari."

Jongin mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu dimana tokonya?"

"Kalau tidak salah tokonya beradadekat dengan toko musik langgananmu dengan Sehun. _Flowers of Heaven's_." ucap Jinri.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jinri membatu. Jadi teman kecil sahabatnya itu bekerja di toko bunga dengan nama konyol itu? Itu juga berarti, ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis mungil pemberi mawar yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Apa teman masa kecil kalian itu bekerja disana?" tanya Sehun. Kai mengedikkan bahunya, ia memang tidak tau tentang ini. Jadi jangan salahkan dia jika ia memang tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sedangkan Jinri, ia terlihat seperti tengah mengingat-mengingat.

Jinri menatap Sehun, "Ya. Toko itu miliknya. Ada apa?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, "Tidak. Hanya saja aku pernah lewat toko itu. Apa dia sudah memiliki karyawan?"

Jinri menggeleng, "_Gege_ bekerja sendiri di toko itu. Katanya, ia tak punya cukup uang untuk membayar karyawan."

Kepala pirang milik Sehun kembali mengangguk paham, jadi orang yang bernama Lu Han itu bekerja sendiri mengurus toko bunga dengan nama konyol itu? Lalu, gadis cantik nan manis yang ditemuinya itu... bisa saja orang yang bernama Lu Han kan?

Oh dia cukup cantik.

Apa?

Jadi gadis itu orang yang sudah menjadi penyelamat kedua sahabatnya?

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued

**a/n:**

Hai, saya tergolong masih baru untuk seorang author di ffn. Saya sudah pernah upload satu fanfiction disini, tapi hasilnya sepertinya belum cukup memuaskan. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk mengupload salah satu hasil tulisan saya. Ini tulisan lama, jadi gaya bahasanya masih gaya bahasa saya yang dulu—walaupun sebenarnya gaya penulisan saya tidak terlalu berubah.

Kalau karya saya yang ini mendapatkan respon positif, mungkin saya akan tetap melanjutkannya. Tapi kalau negatif, sepertinya harus didelay dulu.

Dan maafkan untuk chapter yang pendek ini. Niatnya untuk perkenalan tidak terlalu panjang.

Haha~ saya terlalu banyak bicara.

So,

Review?


End file.
